Invader Zim Renegades: S01Ep07: Not What She Seems?
by RoxieDivine
Summary: There's a new Girl in Dib's home town and her arrival seems to have added fuel to the already raging flames. Is it just a coincidence? Or is there more to this New Girl than meets the eye?
1. Previously on Invader Zim

**Previously on Invader Zim...**

 **THEN**

It has been six years since Invader Zim has come to earth and Operation Impending Doom II is coming to a close. In a desperate attempt to conquer earth one last time Zim sets his sights on Gaz, Dib's sister; in hopes to weaken the enemy with Gaz's fate dangling by a thread. It is a dangerous game that demands constant role play and Zim pumps up the risk fact when he adds fake love into the mix. But when Zim falls for his own scheme and the love becomes real the Tallest finally find a way to get rid of him once and for all. The Irkens attack Earth in order to supply water to their last opposing forces in exchange for their surrender. And soon sentence Zim to death for his crimes against the collective. In a failed attempt to save Zim for the sake of man Kind Zim and Dib manage to get away, but Gaz is left in the clutches of the enemy.

So in order to save Gaz and the planet the two rivals have banned together and with the help of some reluctant friends begin the fight to liberate the human Race; a task that proves to be easier said than done. Tensions among the resistance soon rise when Zim starts acting bizarre and attacks Mark in a violent rage! The cause of his behavior is cloaked in a mystery that the Dome Computer, and surprisingly Gir only know the answer to. And after the near failure of their latest mission the Renegades have set out to find more recruits in order to stand a chance against the enemy. And has gained 20 new personnel that seem to have proven their worth…for now!

However an old enemy of Zim's has resurfaces… Tak who reveals to Zim that the Tallest are killing the future leaders of the Irken Empire! Now Zim must force them to pay the ultimate price: DEATH! Meanwhile it would appear that there are monsters lurking in the darkness of Dib's home town. And to make matters even worse Zim seems to be slipping further into his own personal past as he tries to deal with the fact that the Red and Purple he used to know is gone! He knows what must be done, but will he have the will to do it?

 **NOW**

 **Season 1 Episode 7** **Not What She Seems**

 **Episode Summary:** There's a new Girl in Dib's home town and her arrival seems to have added fuel to the already raging flames. Is it just a coincidence? Or is there more to this New Girl than meets the eye?

 **Author's Note:** This Episode is the sequel to Invader Zim: RenegadesSeason 1 Episode 6: The Ghost of Your Past. So if you have not already read it please do so before continuing. And if you are new to series entirely please start reading at the beginning with my Fanfiction Novel Invader Zim: The Beginning of the End.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **P.S:** Thank you for reading and please review!

 **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine**


	2. Part 1

**Episode 7: Not What She Seems (Part 1)**

 **(147 years ago)**

Growth…

Was it really too much to ask for?

Just one lousy inch! It wasn't like he was asking for 10 extra feet!

"How long do I have to stay like this?" Cadet Zim asked painfully.

General Kazar gave the cadet a cruel stare, "Until you're so exhausted that you pass out!" he snapped.

Cadet Zim stiffened a groan, in all reality this was his own fault. If he had moved a little faster and managed to complete his training at the same time as Cadet Koi. Then he wouldn't be forced to stay up right in the perfect form of a hand stand for 4 hours and counting!

So what did his size have to do with his current situation?

Well the short hand answer was all of Cadet Zim's hardships were caused by his lack of growth! The long winded answer would go into explaining how the lack of growth caused him so much misery! It was simply really, when it came to training Cadet Koi always use his size for advantage, and ended up beating him in every training exercise; leaving the loser to be punished for failing…YET AGAIN!

"You are still not learning your lesson." General Kazar snapped

"What is suspending me upside down until I pass out supposed to teach me?" Cadet Zim snapped, obviously frustrated.

"Your punished in this way, because of how Koi out did you." General Kazar explained. "He used his strength and size to outwit you. So as punishment you're being pushed to test your physical strength through pain. But if you would just learn your lesson then you could stop wasting our time with this nonsense!"

"But I can't out strength him!" Cadet Zim shouted. He was close to tears now. "He's too fast, too big, too strong!"

"Then stop trying to out strength him!" General Kazar snapped.

"But if I stop trying to out strength him, than how will I win?" Cadet Zim asked desperately.

"That Zim, is what you are supposed to be learning from this lesson." General Kazar said softly now. "How many times have we done this?"

"478 times." Cadet Zim answered shamefully.

"And in all that time has this punishment done much to make you stronger?" General Kazar asked.

"No Sir." Cadet Zim sighed heavily. It was true, in fact if anything this little punishment only proved how weak he really was. "I'm weak and pathetic." He said solemnly. "That's the lession here. Right? I'm too weak and pathetic to do anything right!"

"Weak yes." General Kazar admitted. "But you are still young. Strength will come in time." He assured him. "Pathetic?" he asked.

Zim flinched at the answer he was sure was coming.

"No…"

 _'Wait did he just say no?'_ Cadet Zim was shocked. "But I fail at everything!"

"Only because you're using the wrong strategy." General Kazar lectured. "If you can't out muscle someone Zim what do you do?"

It felt as if a light bulb went off in Cadet Zim's head. "You out smart them." He said.

"Yes that is the lession you are to be learning from all this, and until you start doing it you will receive this punishment every single time."

Cadet Zim sighed as General Kazar began to walk away.

"So my advice to you is that you stop feeling sorry for yourself, and start using that brain of yours to do something about it!" General Kazar ordered.

"Yes Sir." Cadet Zim answered with a grunt, his arms were much tiered now, but he refused to give into the exhaustion.

"Good now you will stay like that until you pass out, and if you fall on purpose and take a nap thinking you can fool me. Then your punishment will be far worse." General Kazar warned, before disappearing out the door.

But Cadet Zim wasn't alone for long.

"You should just throw in the towel already." Cadet Koi jeered. "You'll never take this position from me!"

Cadet Zim closed his eyes, and did his best to ignore his fellow cadet…

Of course this only made Cadet Koi torment him more. "This was my position filth, but no you had to go, and cry your way in you little leach!"

Of course Zim hadn't really cried, he simply demanded he'd be given a chance to prove his worth. _'What worth? I can't do anything right!'_ Zim snapped at himself.

"And if you think you can gain any ground by out smarting me then you're wasting your time. You can't out due my superior brain." Cadet Koi went on.

Cadet Zim's eyes narrowed as he stared the cadet down. "I will beat you at something someday Koi." He vowed.

"Yeah good luck with that." Cadet Koi laughed before marching away. "The day you beat me filth is the day the Irken Empire will crumble at our enemy's feet!"

Zim rolled his eyes, and doubled his efforts giving little thought to his words.

However whether the two cadets realized it, or not;

Koi's words held more truth then they would ever realize…

* * *

 **(Present Day…)**

It was late…

Zim yawned loudly as he and his four comrades began their descent to their underwater base.

"So this thing that's happening next week-" Rachel began as she stirred the cruiser towards the base. "Just how dangerous is it?"

"Very." Zim answered.

Dib nodded his agreement, even though in all reality his mind was elsewhere. _'Who was that girl from earlier?'_ he wondered. _'And how did she do all that without being able to see?'_ It was puzzling to say the least, after all he was sure that even without the mask Dib would at least know if a Girl from his school was blind!

Wouldn't that be hard to miss?

 _'Maybe she's new in town?'_ he thought. _'Or maybe she doesn't go to school.'_

It made sense after all there was a number of humans that hid from the Irken world underground. The Irkens referred to them as **Sewer People.**

Dib shook his head trying to focus, but his thoughts kept returning to earlier that night. If she hadn't been their Dib would have been found out and killed! He forced himself to keep his mind off of that small fact by working up some plans for this weapons raid mission. After all the last thing he needed to do was worry Zim. The Irken had insisted that they go home after the Slave trader incident earlier tonight, but Dib insisted that informing the team of the weapons raid was more important.

The cruiser pulled into the entrance of the dome and the force filed gave way as the dome entranced closed.

"Master!" Gir screamed and jumped into Zim's arms.

Of course Zim dropped him on an instinct, but the rusty old robot just got up; and smiled happily.

"I missed you sooooooo much!" He cried. "Mr. Pig and I were bored all day!"

Zim shook his head, but found a smile slipping on his face. "I missed you too Gir." He said, and it was true he had missed the little hurricane that had once been a daily constant in his life. But they all knew it was too dangerous for Gir to be around him since the spy drones where on high alert for any Irken property. All S.I.R units had several trackable parts registered in the Irken data base, and Gir was no exception.

So even with the most believable disguises, any Spy drone would be able to see the truth.

"So please tell me we have a plan." James said breaking up the reunion.

"Plan you guys aren't really thinking about this are you?" Mark snapped. "Even if it's not a trap the new recruits aren't ready for a mission this big!"

"I must admit." Rachel agreed. "It's too soon to launch another attack, but we can't afford to let the ground troops get those weapons!"

"Rachel's right" Zim agreed "I don't like it either, but if the soldiers get those weapons then we'll be at a great disadvantage. The weapons we have are too primitive to stand a chance against Irken Weaponry."

James nodded his own agreement, but he still couldn't shake the uneasy feeling deep in his gut. "Be honest with me both of you." He said to Zim and Dib. "What are the chances that this is a trap?"

"Tak seemed truthful enough." Zim answered. "I did not sense any deception, plus she clearly voiced that she wanted to know zero details."

"She said that?" Mark asked.

Zim nodded.

"Even if she's on our side this plan is still too risky." James voiced.

"Dib what do you think?" Rachel asked her words startling him out of his thoughts.

"James is right to be worried, we all do." he agreed "The food truck was defiantly a trap, but we were able to handle it, besides I think it should be up to the recruits if they think their ready or not." as he spoke he kept his eyes trained on Zim; the Irken had spoken little to any of them since he revealed his illness. Of course this small fact only made Dib worry more.

"So do we have a working plan?" Rachel asked.

Dib nodded. "It's in the briefing room ready to go." he assured her as he sent the plans from his computer to the briefing room super computer through e-mail.

"Then let's go over it, I want it to be good, and sold before the recruits come in tomorrow." Rachel tried to hold back a yawn as she spoke, but failed to do so.

No one blamed her, they were all tiered from pulling double shifts.

The five plus Gir filled into the briefing room and Dib set up his presentation.

Gir watch his master closely, things seemed to have settled down since Zim had stopped suppressing the change; in fact Gir truly felt that the worst was behind them.

"Okay so we know the Shipment will be happening at the base of the main bridge." Dib said beginning his brief. "Now this gives the enemy a good vantage point."

"So they'll see us coming a mile away" James pointed out.

"Yes and no." Dib answered as he pulled out a blueprint of a warehouse. "Listen I have plans set up for a diversion, this warehouse is empty and right beside the bridge a possible rave here could draw the enemy away from the weapons."

"A rave, if any of them get caught." Rachel began.

"I's risky, but necessary, besides non4e of our members will be at the rave, heck the kids there won't even know about the mission. Well leak that there's a party happening at the warehouse the night of the weapons raid. Their loud party will attack the enemy's attention giving us the upper hand. And once the Irken police figures out they can't get anything out of them about what happened they'll let them go with some community service, and a stern warning."

"Dib is right." Zim said hoping he at least sounded alert and awake. "We need a diversion, and a bunch of teens out pass curfew is our best bet."

"I still say it's too risky." James pressed.

"Okay let's take a vote." Rachel suggested "All for Dib's plan raise your hand."

Everyone but James raised his hand.

"Sorry James." Mark gave his cousin a pat on the back "But Rachel is right we need those weapons."

James nodded "Okay I'm in, but can I suggest that if we split up we each take 4 of the recruits with us so they at least have someone with them who knows what they're doing."

"I agree." Zim said backing him up. "The weapons shipment will be heavily guarded even if some of the guards go off to handle the distraction."

"Then it's settled." Rachel stood as she spoke. "We leave for the shipment next week at midnight sharp. I motion that this meeting be adjourned "

"I second the motion." James agreed.

"I third it!" Zim stood up as well grabbing the edge of the table for support as a sharp headache overcame his senses.

"Then this meeting is adjourned!" Dib announced.

"If anyone needs me I will be preparing our arms for the mission" Zim said, practically racing to get out of the room, with Gir hot on his heels.

The other four watched him until he disappeared out of sight, but it was Rachel who was the first to speak.

"Dib has he said anything else to you?"

"No." Dib answered gravely. "But until he proves that his illness is a hazard, we can't force him to stay out of this mission."

"I don't want to kick him out of the mission." Rachel said. "I just want to know if he's okay."

"He says he is, but I can see the pain written on his face."

"You think there's more he isn't telling us?" Mark said, it wasn't a question; but a statement.

Dib grimaced, "It's that obvious hu?" he asked.

They all nodded.

"And if it's obvious to us, then it will be obvious to everyone else soon enough." James added.

Dib sighed deeply, he knew they were right. If they could see it as clear as day so could the rest of the resistance, and they already had their doubts about him. "Listen I'll get more out of him soon okay, I promise, but right now let's just give him some space."

"Sure." James answered.

"Will do." Rachel agreed.

Everyone looked to Mark.

"What?" He asked. "Of course I'm gonna give him some space I'm not that heartless." He snapped. "Geesh!"

Gir shook his head as he watched from his usual hiding spot just behind the cracked door.

"They can't stay in the dark much longer." The computer brain told the S.I.R bot knowingly. "Soon it won't be safe for them to be around him anymore, in fact the metamorphosis could have already started."

Gir knew the brain was right but he refused to give in. "They know enough!" he snapped.

"And if he hurts them or worse?" The computer brain asked.

"Master is strong, he will hold out; he has to." Gir assured him.

"I hope your right." The computer whispered before going into sleep mode leaving Gir alone in his usual ocean of despair.

"Master will pull through" Gir assured himself, than with a little more self-doubt he gulped; and added

"At least I hope so..."

* * *

 **(Back with Gaz...)**

Patience…

She never had any to begin with, but if she did it would have been long gone by now.

"When are they going to let me out?" she whispered to Tak as the Irken handed her tonight's evening meal.

"Soon." Tak assured her. "Once the boys complete the mission on the weapons raid the Tallest will be please. They'll see how big the enemy is, and how organized they are. And once they start getting information on the enemy they will realize once and for all I can be trusted. Then I can "sway" you to our side."

"Then I can get out?" Gaz asked.

Tak nodded. "By the way I managed to sneak you something." The Irken female handed her a book. "I know it's not a video game, but-"

"It's perfect!" Gaz assured her. "I mean I'm just glade I'll finally have something to do."

"Don't worry it won't be much longer." Tak assured her. "I promise."

Gaz nodded and took her meal tray, it mostly contained some kind of slop that reminded her of the lunch room cafeteria food. With a glass of water, and a piece of fruit. She made a face of discuss before sitting down and beginning to eat.

"I will speak with you again in the morning." Tak told her.

Gaz simply nodded and continued eating her meal,

Not even stopping to watch as the Irken female left her alone once more…

* * *

 **(The next morning…)**

Rain,

There was a time when she loved it…

Crystal Peterson, stiffened a scream of utter frustration as a large amount of rain water was splashed on her. No doubt it had come from a snobby Irken as they drove by in there motorized vehicle. Crystal cursed under her breath as she pushed her wet dripping raven hair out of her face and continued her walk to school.

In all honesty she was lucky to be alone, most times her parents would be crazy over protective and make her take a guide, but in the crazy chaos of the first day of school in a new town she had managed to get away; a blessing indeed. Not that she hated her parents, no she loved them dearly, but they had a bad habit of treating her blindness as a debilitating disability.

And they were wrong to do so!

Crystal had been blind since birth, and she never saw it as a disability. To her the darkness that greeted her every morning was absolutely normal, and nothing to be ashamed of. After all sure she lacked sight, but her other senses always made up for what she lacked. For example, Crystal could hear things way before others did, and her sense of touch was so well defined that she could actually feel the vibrations in the ground and the air around her. Also her senses of smell and taste were so good she could guess the ingredients in almost anything food you could think of.

So she was anything but helpless…

But getting her parents to believe that was another problem all together!

Crystal rolled her white filmed eyes in dismay as a loud sound of a bell filled the morning air. _'Great and now I'm late!'_ Of course this only made her move faster, tapping her cane out in front as she went _. 'Today is going to suck!'_ she groaned inwardly as she finally made it to the front entrance of the school.

She had half a mind to skip school today, but she needed to find out some information. Rumor had it the Renegades went to this school, and an even bigger rumor in The Underground was that the Renegades even had an Irken on their side.

The Underground, or the Seward-People as the Irkens called them; was a group of vigilantes that lived in the seward systems. They fought mostly against illegal human slave trades and other things of that nature.

But if these claims about the renegades were true then she needed to find them and join the ranks, after all the more allies the underground had the better. Besides as much as she loved helping save innocent humans from a world of slavery, she longed to do more. She wanted to stop the enemy in their tracks as the Renegades had done several times before.

"Watch where you're going you slug!"

Crystal hissed in pain as she accidentally bumped heads with one of the Irken cadets as she walked aimlessly down the hall.

"I'm sorry sir." She mumbled. "I didn't see you."

"Didn't see me!" The cadet snapped. "What are you blind or something?!"

"Yes Sir I am…" Crystal muttered, kicking herself for not paying more attention to where she was going.

"Really?" The cadet asked. "How strange, you humans actually let your defectives live?"

' _Oh no he did not just call me defective!'_ Crystal forced herself not to lash out.

"Hey Scamooch are you coming sir?" Another Irken asked the one who had just ran into her.

"No I'll be heading outside for a few minutes." Cadet Scamooch answered his eyes never leaving the female human in front of him. "I'd do my best to pay attention next time defect!"

"Yes sir." Crystal answered with gritted teeth, and waited for him to walk out the door. Finally once she was sure he had gone she head towards the checkout line. She already wanted the day to be over and it had yet to begin, but then again she didn't expect anything less after all this was school.

Crystal smiled at the thought, and did her best to straighten her most likely frizzy hair.

After all first impressions were everything, and she had to do this right.

She couldn't ruin this, not this time; for if she did,

All mankind's freedom will be gone forever!

 **Episode 7: Not What She Seems (Part 1) END!**


	3. Part 2

**Author's Notes:** So per ngrey651's Question from the last Episode, I shall explain how the Irkens are getting along with the Rain on our fair planet.

 **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine**

* * *

 **Episode 7: Not What She Seems (Part 2)**

 **(Back with Cadet Scamooch…)**

Cadet Scamooch hissed in pain as a drop of water fell on his arm from the cursed cloudy sky.

He absolutely hated the rain!

He hated it with such a fiery passion that it consumed him completely, but there was nothing he, or any other Irken could do about it. Rain was a part of this planet, and if they wanted to keep the precious water supplies that they sold to their enemies for their surrender; then they needed the rain to replenish the water. So Cadet Scamooch did what every Irken did when faced with the odds stacked against him.

He adapted…

The young Irken rolled his eyes and pressed a button on his cadet uniform causing his rain suit to inflate around him. In all reality it was more like the humans stupid astronaut suits, but at least it did its job of keeping him dry, but if truth be told he really didn't need to be outside, no he had simply come outside to await the arrival of the enemy.

And it didn't take him long to come around the corner.

Joseph Campbell and his brother Josh walked up the school steps towards the enemy with slight smirks on their faces.

"Something funny Campbell?" Cadet Scamooch asked.

"With all respect sir you look like a Marshmallow." Joseph said referring to the cadet's rain suit.

"It's not a Marshmallow, it's a rain suit you worm, and it's certainly better than yours!" Cadet Scamooch yelled.

"It's called a rain coat and rain boots." Josh corrected him.

"I was talking about the canopy thingy you hold over your heads!" Cadet Scamooch yelled even louder.

"Those are our umbrellas." Joseph corrected him again. "And they keep our heads dry."

"Whatever!" Cadet Scamooch snapped. "Your faces are stupid."

Suddenly the two twin boys gave each other a look and then stiffened a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Cadet Scamooch demanded.

"Oh nothing you just remind me of someone I once knew." Josh laughed.

Joseph chuckled knowing good and well that Josh was referring to him in his younger Irken years. "Trust me sir, the guy was boring and inferior, and in no way like you."

Cadet Scamooch gave him a look, but before he could press him further the bell for first period sounded.

"And that's our bell." Joseph stated. "Sorry got to go."

"No you brother has to go, you on the other hand are in the same class as me and have no hope of escaping." Cadet Scamooch pointed out the obvious.

"Sucks to be you!" Josh joked and ran for the safety of the school.

"Shall we?" Cadet Scamooch snickered, dropping his books in the child's arms.

Joseph groaned, just his luck now he had to walk to class with his worst enemy!

 _'It could be worse.'_ He told himself as they headed into the school, and towards first period _. 'I could be going to a class taught by Red or Purple. OR BOTH!'_

Now that would be a nightmare!

* * *

 **(Following Josh…)**

Josh ran through the checkout line and towards his first period class as fast as he could. He couldn't be late again. No the Irken's form of detention was far worse than the humans had ever been, and Josh swear he's never end up there; and surprisingly he hadn't.

Josh zooms into the class room and manages not to get caught by Mr. Vex as he slipped into his chair. Seconds later the bell for class sounded.

"Alright class before we get started today I am required to introduce your newest classmate." Mr. Vex began.

 _'A new classmate?'_ Josh was confused. _'Who would want to move to this dump and why?'_

He soon got his answer…

"Hi I'm Crystal Peterson." A girl with frizzy wet raven black hair said happily. "And I..."

"Hey what's wrong with her eyes?" Cadet Meep, one of the members of Cadet Scamooch's clique asked.

Josh's eyes widen as he noticed it, "she's blind." He whispered just loud enough for the Irken beside him to hear.

"Blind?" Cadet Num asked. "If an Irken became blind we would put it out of their misery!"

Was it possible? Josh looked at the girl more closely, but the only thing his blind rescuer had openly displayed was her silver filmed eyes, and as far as Josh could tell all blind people had the same eyes. But still a blind girl saves him, and then one just happens to show up in his class?

It couldn't be just a coincidence…Right?

Crystal forced herself to ignore the cadets around her and focus on the task at hand she was here because of the resistance. It had taken her weeks to convince her parents to stop home schooling her so that she could have a better chance at finding them. Of course she couldn't look at them per say, but there were other ways to learn about people.

"Alright that's enough you will sit by Campbell!" Mr. Vex ordered. "You should find some brail books in the desk already."

 _'Seriously? Did he really think I can just walk over to this Campbell kid without being able to see him?'_ sure if she had been in class for a while then she could memorize the path towards her new desk, but not right off the back.

"Here I'll help you." A said making her froze.

His voice, it was familiar to her.

"My name is Joseph Campbell, it's nice to meet you." The voice said as he took her by the hand and led her to her desk.

No that was lie! That wasn't his name at all! Crystal could hear it in his voice; he was lying!

She sat down, her filmed covered eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Josh gave her his own suspicious look. She seemed nice enough, but he was beginning to have doubts that this was the same blind girl from earlier. Still even if she wasn't he needed to find out more about her.

She could be useful to them in the future.

 _'But where will I look for research?'_ he asked himself. After all humans aren't allowed to hear about anyone who is resisting against the Irken empire. The Irken's did this to prevent the humans from forming larger groups of resistance. And then it hit him! Tak must have access to the undesirables list. A list of undesirable individuals wanted by Irken law, and if this blind girl was fighting slave trades on a regular basses then she'd have to be on the list somewhere.

It was a long shot, but Josh had to know more about this girl. So he snuck a chance to send a written message to Tak through his communicator when Mr. Vex wasn't looking.

"Alright now everyone open their text books to chapter 10 and answer the review questions!" Mr. Vex ordered facing the board.

Crystal forced herself to turn her attention to her own text book, but her mind was still fixed on Josh. She knew him, and she knew from where _. 'Last night he's the boy I saved!'_ she was almost sure of it. Which would explain another reason why she knew his name wasn't Joseph Campbell.

Last night when he had been snatched up by the slave trader, the individual with him had called him Dib.

 _'Dib as in Dib Membrane?'_ Crystal asked herself in disbelief.

Was it really that simple? Had fate been so kind to her that it was giving her one of the leaders of the resistance so easily? Perhaps it was fate, or maybe even dumb luck; but either way she was going to take the chance. _'I'll get close to him and find out for sure, and then I'll confront him.'_

It was a risky plan, and if she was wrong it could spell certain disaster!

 _'No I'm right!'_ she told herself. _'I know I am,'_

 _'He is Dib Membrane, and one way or another I will prove it!'_

Josh forced himself to focus on the assignment at hand, but he couldn't help but steal a few glances at the girl beside him. It wasn't her right? It couldn't be her!

Right?

She could practically feel his stare, but she forced herself to finish her work, and she managed to do so with only seconds to spare.

Josh jumped at the sound of the bell, was it time to leave already?

"Those who haven't finished there's your homework!" Mr. Vex stated.

Josh allowed himself to sigh in relief, he just missed detention by a hair that time. He kicks himself mentally and grabs his books to go, but it doesn't take him long to realize that he has gained a new shadow. He turns to see the blind girl, "Crystal right?" he asked.

She nods.

"Can I help you find your next class?" Josh asked.

"Yeah thanks." She answered. "Its Irken history with Mrs. Cree."

Josh made a face. "Wow some of us get all the bad luck." He said.

"Really she's that bad?" Crystal asked.

"She's worse than bad." Another voice said.

"Bro hey this is Crystal she's-"

"The one that practically stamped into Scamooch this morning yeah I heard all about that." The voice said. "The guy wouldn't shut up about it!"

Again the voice was familiar to her, yes this was the one who was with Dib last night, Crystal was sure of it. After all she never got a voice wrong.

"Names Joseph." The voice said. "I'm Josh's cooler, more attractive, and more responsible twin brother!"

"You're not cooler!" Josh yelled. "And were identical so how are you more attractive than me!"

Crystal was confused. _'Twins?'_ no she knew Dib had no twin just a younger sister, so this Joseph had to be a part of his cover! Of course his real name wasn't Joseph, she knew a lie when she heard one.

So was he a member of the resistance too?

That seemed to be the only likely explanation, so who was he really?

"Any way I have class so I'll see you later bro!" Joseph waved goodbye and headed towards class.

Seconds later Josh stopped in front of a classroom. "Well this is it-"

"I know you're lying to me!" Crystal suddenly said.

"Wait what?" Josh was stunned. "Lying, I'm not lying."

"Yes you are." Crystal whispered. "I can hear it in your voice."

"Wow really?" Josh felt stupid the moment he said it.

"Your name isn't Josh Campbell, your Dib Membrane aren't you?"

His entire world stopped at that moment, and for a moment he couldn't speak.

His silence was all she needed. "So I am right?" she asked.

"Listen." Josh said, finally finding his voice. "Your wrong I'm not him, my name is Josh."

"Right sure it is." Crystal said sarcastically. "And that brother of yours is actually your brother."

"Of course he is!" Josh argued. "Who else would he be?"

"Okay listen you jerk I get it your trying to be careful, but we don't have time for this!" Crystal snapped. "The world as we know it is about to change forever!"

"No you listen, stay away from me! And stay away from my brother!" Josh was freaking out now. This girl had known him for less than a day and she already figured out his secret!

"Dib please No one else will believe me, and if we don't do something soon mankind will no longer stand a chance against the enemy."

Okay that got his attention, all fears aside he had to check this out it was his duty as the defender of earth! "It's you isn't it?" he asked. You're the one that saved me didn't you?"

"Wow and you're the last hope for humanity?" Crystal joked.

"So uh how did you find me?" Josh asked ignoring her question.

"To be honest I came to find the resistance and as fate would have it I ended up saving one of the most important members." Crystal admitted.

"But how did you know it was me?" he asked

"Your voice gives it away." She told him.

"Wow really?" Josh had never even thought of that, suddenly the bell rang. "Oh no I'm late!"

"Is that a bad thing?" Crystal asked.

"It is if I end up getting detention instead of free period!" Josh exclaimed. "Listen I got to go!"

Crystal nodded. "Okay but please talk to me again soon this can't wait!"

"Meet me after school under the old over pass." Dib told her. "You know where that is right?"

Crystal nodded. "It's hard to miss a rundown over pass, I'll be there." She promised.

Josh nodded and ran towards his class only to be stopped by a ring coming from his communicator. It was Tak, and she was calling him now of all times! Josh dove into the nearest bathroom, and locked himself up in a stall, before answering his communicator. "Tak are you crazy!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry but this is important Dib." Tak's voice snapped back. "I did that research for you, and the only blind human on the undesirable list is a female that goes by the name The Blind Bandit!"

"The Blind Bandit?" Josh asked. "That's actually pretty catchy." He admitted.

"Focus you Loon!" Tak snapped. "I don't know what you've gotten yourself into this time, but you need to be careful, this girl is the 2nd most wanted human on the planet.

"Really what for?" Josh was amazed, 2nd most wanted that was pretty big.

"I'm not sure." Tak answered. "I couldn't dig up much, but from what I gathered some Irken scientist were experimenting in her home town. She got nosey, saw something she shouldn't have, and now she's wanted all over the planet for it!"

"Oh god Tak she was just about to tell me what it is!" Josh realized. "I have to talk to her again she said that mankind will no longer stand a chance against the enemy."

"You better bring Zim!" Tak advised. "Irken Spy drones have samples of her DNA she can't stay in one place too long without them finding her!"

"Okay I'll let him know!" Josh promised and hung up. _'Wow this is really serious.'_ he thought.

But Josh was more curious than worried. What could that girl have seen that was so vital that Irken Spy drones would goes as far as using her DNA to track her down? Heck they didn't do that for him and Zim!

 _'We have to know more!'_ He thought as he sent a message to Zim about everything that had just took place _. 'Whatever she saw must be important, and we have to figure out what it is before it's too late!'_ he told himself as he finished the message and raced off to class.

Unfortunately for Josh the danger was far closer than he ever could have thought possible.

* * *

 **(Back with Joseph…)**

He didn't like this, he didn't like this one bit!

He could practically fell the danger lurking around them.

 _'This is bad!'_ he thought. _'This is really bad!'_ Joseph resisted the urge to look over his shoulder, just barley. ' _If Spy Drones have her DNA then that means they should have already found her by now! And the fact that they haven't apprehended her means the Irkens want to know what she's doing here.'_

 _'She could be leading us into a trap without even knowing it!'_

Suddenly a spy drone in full attack mode barged into the room.

The class room of both humans, and Irkens stiffen as they notice its presents.

No one dared to move!

Joseph held his breathe as the evil red eye of the spy drone scanned the room searching, for their target.

"Target not acquired." The Spy drone said. "Please continue with you day."

This was bad! This was really bad!

Joseph raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Campbell?" Mrs. Dizon asked.

"Uh can I use the restroom?" he asked.

Very well, but don't think you can be out all of class." Mrs. Dizon warned.

"Yes ma'am!" Joseph raced out of the room, and down the hall, sending Josh a message as he went. _'This is bad really bad!'_

Suddenly another spy drone jumped in front of him.

"Running child!" the drone began to scan him. "State your business."

"I'm sorry for running but I'm about to wet my pants!" he explained.

"Child is not, target!" another drone cut in.

"Very well, but no more running!" the first drone order.

Joseph bowed and walked away as calmly as possible seeing more drones crawling all up and down the walls.

This was bad, this was really, really bad!

Now that would be a nightmare!

* * *

 **(Back with Josh…)**

"Uh can I go to the restroom?" Josh asked hopefully as he tried not to let the panic rise in his voice.

"Sure Mr. Campbell it's not like you were 10 minutes late today!" Mr. Flak snapped.

"Thanks for understanding sir!" Josh ran out of the room obviously not getting the fact that Mr. Flak was being sarcastic.

Cadet Scamooch perked up with interest, something was up; he could fell it deep in his squeedlyspooch! The boy was nervous about something, and it had nothing to do with his inferior bladder! "Sir I too require the use of the waste facility." He announced.

"Very well, but be sure to bring Mr. Campbell back with you." Mr. Flak answered.

"It would be my pleasure sir!" Scamooch said with a slight chuckle. "It would be my pleasure."

Josh did his best to walk to the nearest bathroom in a calm and brisk manner; it wasn't easy but he managed. Of course as soon as he opened the door Joseph pulled him in.

"They're everywhere!" Joseph whispered harshly.

"I know, I know!" Josh exclaimed. "What are we going to do?"

"We have to get to her first." Joseph said.

"Wait what?" Josh was confused. They were going to risk exposer for a girl they barely knew? Sure he was all for it, but usually he had to convince Zim to agree with him about these things.

"You said it yourself she knows something so vital that the drones have her DNA! Dib they don't even have our DNA!" Joseph hissed.

"But if anyone sees us we're dead!" Josh pointed out.

"And if they get to her our hopes of winning this war is dead!" Joseph snapped turning off his disguise. "Now are you with me? Or do you want to waste more time arguing?!"

Josh gave a firm nod and turned off his own disguised. "Let's do this!

Joseph nodded activating the invisibility mode of his suit.

Josh did the same.

"You know which class she's in right?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah follow me!" Dib ordered taking off.

Zim pulled on a special pair of googles that allowed him to see Dib by detecting his body heat, and followed his lead out the bathroom door.

Cadet Scamooch watched as the bathroom door opened, but nothing came out. "Strange." He said out loud and was suddenly knocked off his feet by an unseen force! He fell on the floor dazed, but got to his feet and what he saw made him take a double take.

It was a faint outline of an invisible figure, Cadet Scamooch watched it run down the hall and out of sight. "What the Irk?" he whispered. He ran after it by instinct, determined to figure out what it was, whatever it took.

And nothing was going to stop him…

 **Episode 7: Not What She Seems (Part 2) END!**


	4. Part 3

**Episode 7: Not What She Seems? (Part 3)**

She never saw it coming,

Scratch that…

She defiantly knew this was going to happen, she just didn't think it would be so soon.

"OMG it's a spy drone." Zita said.

"A spy drone in a classroom how strange." Mark agreed.

Crystal tensed, _'did he just say spy drone?'_

"Nobody move." Mrs. Cree ordered.

Don't move? She might as we be telling her to sign her own death wish! Crystal wanted to bolt for it, but where would she go? She was no doubt surrounded by now.

'They've never found me this quickly before!' she thought with a panic.

"Scanning for target!" The spy drone said.

Mark tensed, was that thing scanning for members of the resistance?

"Scanning for target!" The spy drone the drone repeated. "Target acquired!"

Crystal closed her eyes, it was all over!

Mark watched in shock as some invisible force cut the spy drone in half.

Suddenly Mrs. Cree drew out her PAK arms, and pulled on a pair of weird looking goggles. "I see you." She whispered and fired her energy blaster at the corner of the room.

Mark watched was a fait outline of the intruder became visible as it ran across the room to dodge the blow.

"What's going on?" Crystal asked.

"Something invisible just sliced up the drone and now Mrs. Cree is fighting it." Mark answered her.

"Then maybe we should get out of dodge." Crystal said.

"That sounds smart to me." Zita said.

"No one moves in less Mrs. Cree says so." An Irken cadet named Tieu said.

"Fine you want to die be my guest." Mark got up and Crystal went to follow.

"Target acquired, open fire!" A robotic voice sounded.

"Duck!" Crystal forced Mark out of the range of fire just in time.

"No one move, sit down!" Mrs. Cree screamed as several drones began to crawl into the room.

Mark's eyes widen as the invisible figure came into full view.

Zim turned off his invisibility and aimed his own blaster at the students. "Why yes please stay still it will make this a lot easier!"

Of course the humans all scream and race for the door trying to run each other as they try to get out of rang. All but Mark who just stares at them like they've lost their minds.

And Crystal who had decided she was tired of running from her problems. _'Besides I can't leave now.'_ She thought. _'I still have to tell them!'_

"Zim!" Dib gave him a warning glare as he appeared beside him.

"What? You told me to get them out of range so I did." Zim said defensively.

Meanwhile Cadet Scamooch had managed to force his way past the stampede of humans and entered the room, and what he saw made him do a double take.

It was the Irken Zim! The Traitor!

 _'I have to report this!'_ Cadet Scamooch phoned in to his mentor.

"This better be good Scamooch." General Kazar said as he appeared on a screen that emerged from the cadets PAK.

"Sorry sir I just thought you'd like to see what your formal student was up to." Cadet Scamooch pointed the screen towards Zim.

A smile slowly formed on General Kazar's face as he watched the events unfold.

Zim pushed Dib out of the way just in time as Mrs. Cree fired another round from her blaster.

"Drone scan the new targets!" Mrs. Cree ordered a second drone as it entered the room.

"Scanning new targets!" the drone said, following orders.

"Oh no!" Zim whispered.

"Dib Membrane and Irken Zim!" The drone let out a loud alarm.

And suddenly what appeared to be hundreds of drones filed into the room.

"Well, well, well." Mrs. Cree snickered. "It would appear I'm the lucky soldier that get to turn you in."

"You'll have to catch me first!" Zim screamed.

"Uh Zim?" Dib pointed to the swarm of drones that had surrounded them.

"Looks like your lucks run out!" Cadet Tieu chuckled.

Zim forced himself not to panic, after all they still have some important information to retrieve.

"They haven't lost yet!" Crystal said readying herself for battle.

"And what are you going to do you blind bat?" a cadet asked.

"This!" Crystal yelled and threw a small almost microscopic robot towards the drones.

Zim recognized what it was in seconds. "Nanobot!" he exclaimed, activating his force field in seconds. Unfortunately Mrs. Cree wasn't so lucky, and seconds later her PAK was destroyed as the Nanobot attached onto it and jolted it with a large bolt of electricity.

Dib watched in awe as the Nanobot jumped from Mrs. Cree's Pak and attacked the drones one by one tearing them up from the inside out. Crystal jumped into action drop kicking the cadets around her and in seconds she was by his side.

"Okay I'm impressed." Zim admitted. "But you missy have a lot of explaining to do!"

"I know." Crystal said. "But not here, there'll be more!"

"Oh you really think it's that simple?" Cadet Tieu asked as she and the other cadets stood their ground.

"So what now?" Dib asked as the enemy began to close in from all sides.

"Wait you guys have no plan?" Crystal asked.

"Oh no I totally planed for a wanted undesirable to be storming threw our school today!" Zim snapped.

"Well maybe if you guys had a way of communication." Crystal argued.

"Oh okay how about a big neon sight that says the Rebels live here!" Zim yelled.

General Kazar chuckled, yes he was still the same head strong know it all he remembered him to be, except for one thing. "He's grown." He said.

Another Irken appeared on the screen beside him, his blue eyes narrowed. "Well it's about time the little worm grew a couple of inches."

"Koi I would be focusing more on what you enemy is doing if I were you." General Kazar advised.

Koi rolled his eyes but did as he was told.

"Guys focus!" Dib warned.

"Seriously must I do everything?!" Zim snapped. "Their cadets for crying out loud!" Zim drew out a metal staff. "Four!" he shouted and swung.

The pour cadet went flying out the window.

"Zim!" Dib was stunned. "You just-"

"Broke every bone in his body why yes, yes I did. And frankly if it hasn't been done already then the Irken Armada has gotten a lot more lenient in my absence. Now let's go!" He said swinging his staff once more.

But this time the cadet was ready, not that it made much difference, after all Zim was a fully trained soldier.

"So what your people just throw around its students?" Crystal scowled.

"For your information I'm doing them a favor, if the authorities found them unscathed they'd get a lot worse than a few broken bones!" Zim snapped.

"What is wrong with you people?!" Crystal exclaimed, but followed his lead none the less.

Dib had to admit he felt kind of bad for hurting other kids, sure they were aliens, but it wasn't their fault they had been taught wrong!

Right?

Of course it's not! But that simple fact didn't stop him from following Zim's lead as they plowed through the cadets one by one until they reached the door.

Cadet Scamooch stood his ground it was just him now, surely more drones would be on their way soon; he just had to hold them of till then.

"Step aside child!" Zim ordered, his staff at the ready.

"Not likely!" Cadet Scamooch snapped.

"Cadet stand down!" A voice from the cadet's PAK screen ordered.

He knew that voice!

Zim couldn't help but smile as the PAK screen turned towards him revealing his old Mentor and previous rival; Koi. "General Kazar I'm surprised someone of your stature would waste your time with such lowly trash."

'Did he just call me trash?!' Cadet Scamooch growled deeply.

"But seeming how the Amons are dwindling I can understand that you simply have no but to settle with a lowly Shew." Zim continued.

"So you are aware of the problem?" General Kazar asked, looking quiet amused. "Interesting."

"Yes well here's something else you might find interesting." Zim said. "I know who is responsible, and if I find out that you are a willing accomplice I will not hesitate to take you down as well!"

"Idiot!" Cadet Scamooch snapped. "An illness is responsible not a person!"

"Is that the lies they've been telling you?" Zim asked looking down on him. "How weak everyone knows there isn't an illness strong enough to wipe out all Amons. Sure the weaker ones yes, but all? I don't think so, now I believe your mentor told you to stand down half pint!"

Dib couldn't help but notice Zim's distain, and even though he was being cruel to Scamooch it was obviously gesture towards the two Irken's on the cadet's PAK screen. Dib looked to his Irken comrade and noticed that his eyes were glowing red. 'It's happening again.' Dib tensed, remembering Zim's violent rages.

Was he going to have another episode?

Would he turn on him and Crystal?

Cadet Scamooch stood his ground, "I know exactly what you are, and I don't care!" he said. "You're nothing to me but a traitor!"

"Your leaders are the true traitors!" Zim snapped. "Killing Other Amons just so they can stay in power.-"

"You're lying!" Cadet Scamooch yelled. "Take it back."

"No!" Zim said. "And besides it does matter if you believe me anyway. The Tallest will get what they deserve soon enough."

"I won't let you!" Cadet Scamooch vowed ready to pounce.

Zim had to admit he almost felt bad for him, the cadet had full faith in his leaders' and they were repaying him by lying to his face. The cadet reminded him of himself in his younger years, completely and utterly devoted to them; without question.

It made him sick to know that someone else was getting played the fool just like he had been!

"Cadet Scamooch stand down NOW" General Kazar yelled.

Cadet Scamooch's brow narrowed in obvious anger, but he did what he was told none the less, and stepped aside. "You'll never beat them you swine!" he spat at him viscously.

Zim shook his head as he, Did, and Crystal raced past him without a moment to lose. The child was too much like him for his own good, and if he kept this up he's be labeled defective before too long. Even still that was not his concern, no he had bigger fish to fry.

"Why did you let him go?!" Koi snapped.

"Sir I could have taken him!" Cadet Scamooch yelled.

"What I did was save your life!" General Kazar snapped at Cadet Scamooch, silencing them both. "You may not care, but I have put far too much work into you for you to go and do something stupid like getting yourself killed!"

Cadet Scamooch held his tongue as anger coursed through him, but he dared not talk back to his mentor! No he had made that mistake once before, and he still had the scares to prove it! And yet he was almost tempted to disobey orders and prove to that traitor that he was not trash!

'But seeming how the Amons are dwindling I can understand that you simply have no but to settle with a lowly Shew.'

Cadet Scamooch growled silently as Zim's words echoed in his mind. Yes it was true he was nothing more than a lowly Shew! But that didn't mean he liked to be reminded about it! Usually Shews would not be given the opportunity to be mentored by one of the Top Twelve, but since new born Amons were pretty much none existent now General Kazar had no choice but to choose a lowly Shew to replace his old pulpal Koi who was now showing signs of the final change. Meaning Koi would one day succeed the Tallest!

Leaving General Kazar with a lowly shew as his successor!

Cadet Scamooch knew he should consider himself lucky, General Kazar had chosen him before he had even emerged from his test tub. He had even been mislabeled on purpose as An Amon so the general wouldn't have to deal with embracement of being succeeded by a lowly Shew! And that's why he hated all the other cadets!

They only sucked up to him because they thought he was really an Amon!

Only fully realized Amons that had completed the final stage, like the Tallest, or was currently going through the change like Koi could actually sense that Scamooch was really a Shew. Which meant only one thing.

The Irken Zim was going through the final change.

"Yes it would appear things are about to get very interesting indeed." General Kazar chuckled. "You've figured it out haven't you?" he asked Scamooch. "You know what he is."

"Captain Koi will beat him!" Cadet Scamooch said confidently.

"No need." Koi spat. "He's not strong enough he'll die before he finishes the change."

"For your sake I hope so." General Kazar snapped cruelly.

'He doesn't think Koi will win.' Cadet Scamooch realized. 'I don't like the sound of that.'

And it was true he didn't like, no he didn't like it one bit.

(Back with Zim, and Dib…)

Zim and the others raced down the corridor as alarms blared around them, he knew their only chance was to escape through the lunch room courtyard. Dib knew this as well, so the two lead Crystal there as fast as their legs could carry them.

There was an army of Spy drones behind them!

She knew because Crystal could hear their metal legs as they stampeded towards them, crawling on the floor, the celling, and the walls behind them.

They had to get out, and they had to get out now!

Zim was the first to reach the cafeteria and instead of running all the way to the door he ran straight through the glass of the cafeteria window. Dib found this excessive, but necessary and didn't hesitate to break the glass.

Crystal on the other hand was confused to discover that there was indeed a rebellious Irken out there! Sure they had all heard the about Zim, rumors of him betraying his own kind raged through the underground like a large wild fire. But to actually know an Irken that would be reckless, and ununiformed; it was unheard of.

No Irken would dare to disobey their superiors, and yet here was one proving to her otherwise.

She couldn't help but wonder why? After all his race was winning so why chose the losing side?

What did he hope to gain? What did he have to lose?

And what was his story?

All these questions raced through her mind as she followed the two to safety through the courtyard, across the street and into the maze of alleys and back roads.

"In here!" Dib said opening up a sward lib and jumping in.

Zim offered her his hand to help guide her down.

Usually she would be offended by such a gesture, she needed no help climbing down a ladder; but to have an Irken actually offer to help her or anyone else for that matter astounded her.

What makes him so different?

Is it biological?

Is there really something to this whole defective thing that the Irkens speak so strongly about?

Or is he just not afraid to stand up and fight against the odds?

Crystal wasn't sure which the answer was, but she did one thing, for whatever reason this Irken was different; and she found herself wishing there were more of them like him.

Zim was surprised that she took his hand without hesitation, most humans questioned his motives, but she seemed to trust him right off the back.

And he couldn't help but wonder why?

"You do know I'm an Irken right?" he asked as he began to guide her down.

"We humans have had our battles between several different races of our kind for centuries." Crystal said. "And if there is one thing I've learn from America history it is not all members of a single race think in the same way. And they do not stand for, or believe in the same things either. I would be wrong of me to judge you, and label you an enemy just because you are an Irken."

Zim couldn't help but smile. "If only everyone else saw it that way." He said with a heavy sigh as he covered the sward hole back up with its lid. "We should be safe here for now."

"We may not have a lot of time!" Dib said. "Crystal Tell us what is it you know!"

Crystal took a heavy breath "I'm a member of the Underground." She explained. "Usually my job is to gather food and scrap metal, but one day my group, and stumbled across an old abandon factory, or at least we thought it was abandoned, but it turned out the Irkens were using it to manufacture some kind of mind control collars."

"Wait what?" Dib was stunned. "Did you say mind control?!"

Crystal pulled out a thumb drive, "My team and I managed to hack there main frame and down load everything on it before we were caught. I'm the only one who managed to escape.

Zim took the thumb drive knowingly. "This is why there coming at you so strong, you hold the information the enemy plans to use to eliminate the human threat once and for all."

"But why bring it to us?" Dib asked.

"When I reported to my leaders what happened they shunned me out, and my parents!" Crystal explained. "I begged them to stand with me, but they said the underground was not an army of rebels. They said it was a refuge community for humans who wanted to escape enslavement."

"So that's all there willing to do is save humans from slave traders?" Dib asked.

"It's illegal even for the Irken's to captures humans for slavery. This insures our leaders that Irken reinforcements won't be called when we attack the enemy." Crystal explained.

"So it's a lesser risk?" Zim pointed out the obvious.

"I am thankful for to my leaders." Crystal said. "They saved my family from enslavement and allowed us to hide in refuge from our previous master as they have done for countless others. But I can't stand by and do nothing when I know this is going to happen."

"How long do we have?" Zim asked.

"Three days." Crystal said gravely.

"Three days!" Dib exclaimed.

"I'm sorry it took me longer to find you than I had hopped!" Crystal yelled.

"Please forgive his tone but you see our ranks only include 25 members, and 20 of them are new recruits." Zim explained. "We are simply not ready for a full scale attack on the enemy"

"Then all is lost" Crystal rasped

"No it's not Dib said we'll do it but we're going to need your help.

"My help?"

"You've been inside the factory, you know where it is, you know the lay out, and the paths of least resistance." Zim explained.

"We need your insight." Dib told her.

"But the drones they'll find me where ever I go!" Crystal exclaimed. "I'll give your position away!"

"I can fix that." Zim assured her. "But it's going to hurt."

Crystal wasn't sure she liked the sound of that.

Dib just gives him a weird look, and Zim suddenly bursts into a fit of laughter.

"Your faces are priceless!" he laughed. "All she's got to do is wear this!" he said putting a device on her wrist. "It sends out an electrical pulse signal that makes it impossible for spy drones to read you bio signatures. You'll be practically invisible to them as long as you keep it on."

Crystal smiled. "An Irken with a since of humor? Maybe there is something to this defective thing."

"Takes one to know one." Zim scoffed back.

"Okay Zim I'm glad you have a new friend and all, but now that they can no longer see her can we please get out of this smelly place." Dib asked.

"Your suck a Smeet!" Zim teased. "But fine." He started leading the way.

"Uh where are we going?" Crystal asked.

"Oh just a giant dome under water made out of a hotdog stand." Dib answered.

"He's joking right?" Crystal asked hopefully.

"No he's not." Zim assured her.

"But Irken's and water don't mix." She pointed out.

"Which is why it's the perfect place to hide." Zim laughed.

Crystal shook her head, as she followed their lead towards their secret base. She could just tell that by the way these two were flying by the seat of their pants that they were winging this whole thing. Not that she could blame them no one had beat the Irken race before so it wasn't like there was a guide to follow.

Dib couldn't help but smile as well, but more out of relief than humor. Zim didn't lose his temper when his eyes starting glowing as he did before. _'He's getting better.'_ He realized as relief washed over him. _'Good because I'm not sure we could do this without him.'_

However what Dib didn't know was it was far from over, and it was about to get a hell of a lot worse before it got better.

 **Episode 7: Not What She Seems? (Part 3) END!**


	5. Next on Invader Zim

**Episode Notes:** And just when we thought things couldn't get worse Mind control rears it's ugly head. Can the team with the help of the Blind bandit stop this disaster before it takes place? Or will their constant bickering threaten to coast us everything?

 **Tune in next time to find out!**

 **Shout-out(s):** I will love to give a shout out to my fans! Thank you for your support is much appreciated!

As always I thank you for reading and please review. The next episode…

 **Season 1 Episode 8:** **Divide and Conquer** **will be up August 1, 2016!**

 **Episode Summary:** During a new mission Zim and Mark get into another fight which results in the mission's failure. Afterwards Mark separates from the group in order to prove that they don't need Zim's help to save their planet. Will this cause the Renegades to fall apart all together? Or will Zim and Mark learn how to separate their differences from the mission!

 **Author's Note:** This Episode is the sequel to Invader Zim: RenegadesSeason 1 Episode 7: Not What She Seems. So if you have not already read it please do so before continuing. And if you are new to series entirely please start reading at the beginning with my Fanfiction Novel Invader Zim: The Beginning Of The End.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **P.S:** Thank you for reading and please review!

 **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine**


End file.
